


Up close

by TheHellcow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellcow/pseuds/TheHellcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the whole RED team goes out to celebrate yet another victory, Sniper chooses to join them and be social for once... And gets a little more than what he bargained for, when Medic decides to have some fun, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up close

The night air is hot and crickets are humming in a relaxing tune, a real summer night. It's one of those night where all anger and bad memories are wiped clean and where you enjoy the feeling of an ice cold bottle of beer in your hand and the company of other men, with the same mindset, willing to share a smoke and stories from the past.  
The mercenaries from RED team are sporting yet another victory in their winning streak and they have agreed upon celebrating it in proper style. They are going out tonight for dinner and a drink and everyone is euphoric by the thought of getting away from their Base for a while.

Medic is telling Heavy an apparently funny story from before he lost his medical license and is, from time to time, interrupted by his own giggles and Heavys booming laugh.  
Engineer tells about how no spy would be able to sap his new improved sentry to a smiling Spy and Sniper whose attention is split between that and Pyro dancing around, wearing a tutu over the suit for the occasion. The others are likewise having fun and for once there aren’t any fights or yelling. That doesn't mean that it's quiet; different kinds of content noises are filling the big room they usually eat in, as the team relaxes and socialises before splitting up in Snipers van, Medics Volkswagen and Engineers truck to drive to the town.  
Sniper, who usually considers himself a loner, for once enjoys the time with his teammates, and looks forward to a night out as the others do. It is not often they have the opportunity to get away from the battlements, and he is beginning to feel that the unchanging environment is wearing on him. He was used to big, open plains of dusty, red earth, only interrupted by green valleys and stonehills now and then. Back in Australia he was free to go wherever he wanted and more than once he drove into the wilderness in his van, for several weeks, spending time in the nature by himself, hunting and surviving. It was a big transformation in his life when he was recruited by RED and was expected to stay at a relatively small area every day, all time. If he had not had his van to retreat to and get some personal space, he would have exploded long time ago. By now, he is more or less used to his team and to be a team player, but that doesn’t change the fact that he likes to be alone.  
He looks around, feeling comfortable in the company of his team, as they interact and have fun. He catches the Medics eyes and the German winks to him, as he pats Heavy on the back. The giant man was having a violent coughing fit of laughter and was bent over to catch his breath. Sure, they could all be a bunch of bogans, annoying as a Basket Case, but they were all his friends. When dying together every day, you couldn’t help but bond with persons whose guts were french kissing with your own on the ground a couple of times a day.  
He smiles a little as he listens to Engineers excited speech about his new invention. He has always liked the Texan, even though he doesn’t always understand the technical details when the little man starts to explain about his machines. He does believe though that Engineer also likes him back, because Sniper is a good listener, opposed to many others on the team. Engineer likes to talk, about his ideas, machines, past and so on.  
“Mate, ya do know that I don’t understand a word of what yer saying, roight?”  
“That’s fine, Spy delivers the input. You just have to pretend that I’m saying something very clever and interesting” Engie, who for once aren't wearing his dark glasses, winks to Sniper as Spy snorts in mirth.  
“Roight, I can do that. But ya owe me good then..!” The three men snicker and Pyro waltzes past them, blowing them all three a bunch of kisses.

After approximately half an hour, they all scramble out and squeeze into the cars with minimal complaining and only a few punches handed out. Overall, a very peaceful gathering in the vehicles, before they drive off, Engineers truck in the front and Medics Volkswagen in the end. After a short drive, they get to the nearest town; a small village with only a couple of shops along the main road and a local pub, combined with a steak house. The mercs drive up the almost empty parking lot at the sleazy pub/steakhouse and park. None of them has tried the food there, and Spy is a little bit reluctant and would rather want to drive to a larger town where they have something “less primitive”. Sniper wants to agree with him, even though he himself has lived several days on worms and leaves when there wasn’t any prey or cup noodles in his van. He guesses he’s become lax and spoiled these years away from the rough life in the Outback. But Scout will have none of that as his legs are tingling from sitting in a car for too long. He flies out of the car and runs over to the entrance, making sure they have to stay at the place, for at least the time needed to catch him. The other men, inclusive a begrudgingly Spy, give in and everyone, more or less reluctantly, agrees to eat at the small steak house.  
When they go inside, a smoky, dim atmosphere greets them in a room with round tables placed in the corners and a few scattered around the floor. A few, murky men look at them suspiciously with beer bottles in their hands and grease from the food in their beards. The oily bartender/inn keeper with a stained apron looks them up and down, lifting an eyebrow. Spy turns up his nose and is about to say something scathing about the inn, but Soldier drowns him out completely as he booms to the innkeeper; “THIS IS PERFECT!! American fella, dish up with the bestest, most American food ya got! Me boys here are HUNGRY for some beef and lard!!”  
The room falls quiet after his exclamation and everyone seem to weigh the atmosphere, not entirely sure if they should welcome in the crazy strangers or kick them out. The silence is interrupted by Heavys stomach, which hungrily growls out loud, sounding more like a bear, than anything else. Medic looks at it with an interested expression, probably wanting to cut him open to study his chyme and find out how it makes such an impressive noise. After that, the anxious mood disappears and the local men sit back and relax, while the inn keeper disappears out in the back to tell the cook to find a dead animal to hack up.  
The nine mercs push together two of the tables and gather around them: Spy, Engineer, Scout and Soldier at one and Demoman, Medic, Heavy and Sniper at the other. Pyro chooses to sit right between the tables, entertained by pushing the menu card up and down the crack between the tables.  
The inn keeper returns and asks them with a low, lisping voice what they want to drink. Before Soldier shouts “AMERICAN LIQUID!”, Spy hurriedly asks for some wine for him, soda for Pyro and beer for the rest. The other mercs seem to be satisfied with that and charter starts among them.

A few hours after, when the food is gone from the plates and the tables are littered with empty and half empty beer bottles, the local men have joined their tables and are listening with open mouths to a dramatic story from Demoman, concerning him fishing after the Loch Ness monster and almost getting eaten in the attempt.  
Scout is playing a strange game with an ecstatic Pyro, where they are supposed to flip bottle caps onto Soldiers helmet, making him trash around wildly as he believes he's under enemy fire. Spy and Engineer are in deep conversation about the technical details in Spys cloak and are trying to implement it onto Engineers sentries. What would be more deadly than an invisible sentry?  
Sniper is relaxing with an almost full beer in his hand, looking around the room and noting the others socializing. He would rather watch and listen, than be a part of the conversation, finding it much more calming to be at a distance, like all other aspects of his life. Demomans chair beside him is empty as the Scot is jumping around on the table to emphasize the wild fishing trip and Medic to his right side sits turned away from him, his head close to Heavys head as they have a hushed conversation.  
Sniper notices that the doctor is apparently getting real romantic with the blushing Heavy, and only feels a little bit surprised. He and the rest of the team have known for a long time that they have a deep friendship - it’s only natural that it would evolve with no sheilas around to let out the steam with. It seems like no one besides Sniper has noticed the pairs interaction, as no one comments on it. They’re probably all too drunk to care. Apparently there seems to be feelings involved in their engagement and not just sex, even though the excessive amount of alcohol which they, and especially Heavy, have consumed might have something to say too. Medic looks way more sober than the russian giant, way more sober than Sniper himself feels, as the Aussie, by now, can feel the effect of all the beer in his stomach. He feels how he loosens up more and more as he empties more and more bottles, and he turns away from the lovebirds again and sits back in the chair, ready to enjoy the rest of the night in the company of men he knows even better than his own family.

He jumps when he feels something touch his thigh lightly half an hour after, and he looks around, wildly. The chair beside him is still empty and Medic is still turned towards Heavy, now engaged in a deep kiss. Sniper looks down and sees the doctors hand secretly groping at his khaki-dressed thigh under the table. His dizzy mind tries to comprehend what he sees and feels - Is Medic feeling him up AND kissing Heavy at the same time!? He tries to ignore the hand, not wanting to think about the consequences if the russian man finds out what is going on. And he doesn’t understand what Medic is playing at. He looks away and takes a swig of his beer, trying to force his attention on the conga line which Demoman has started with the local men, who are all grinning with big, toothless smiles. But the hand on his thigh starts to knead his muscle and he finds it very hard not to jerk away. As the hand starts to brush up and down his leg slowly, he feels a heat grow where the hand is touching him and he can feel his ears turn red. Every upward motion of the hand brings it closer to his crotch and Sniper begins to fidget, feeling how the heat starts to pool in his loins.  
“‘Ave you forgotten a jar, Bushman?”  
Sniper jumps as Spy drunkenly slinks into the chair beside him with a wineglas in his hand, apparently done planning with the Engineer, but not done drinking.  
“Wo-wot do ya mean?”  
“The fact zat you are jumping around on your seat makes me zink zat you might ‘ave ze need to.. empty yourzelf.” Snipers eyes widen as he misinterprets the Frenchs words completely, at first. Then he gets it and smiles shakenly.  
“Nah, I took a piss before we drove off. I’m fine.”  
Right after, the hand reaches it’s destination. The pinky brushes lightly over Snipers hot bulge, and he jumps out of the chair, much to Spys surprise.  
“Uhhhh, Maybe yer right, I really need ta go to the bathroom, right now..!!”  
As he storms away from the table, he swears he hears a snickering from the opposite side of Spy, but he refuses to turn his head and look at Medic.  
Following the toilet sign he stomps outside, along the backside of the pub until he comes to the bathroom which is in a separate building.

He almost runs into the bathroom and stops at the sink, placing his shaking hands on the edge for support and looks at himself in the mirror. His hat is askew, his face beneath it is flushed and his eyes behind the glasses are glazed. He realizes to his horror that the teasing touches from the Medic almost gave him a hard on and he groans ashamed. He still feels the effect of alcohol and he can smell his own sweat mixed with the smell of beer. With shaky hands he removes his glasses and hat, and turns on the cold water, starting to splash his face to regain his senses. After a couple of minutes he has calmed down a bit and feels ready to join the others, as long as he keeps away from Medic. He can spend the rest of the night on the other side of the table, at least until the German has sobered up a bit. He feels better when he thinks about how the doctor will be very much embarrassed and apologising next day, when he is hungover. But at the same time a little voice in the back of his mind comments that Medic seemed to be one of the most sober persons on the whole team. Sniper brushes the thought away and opens the door to the cold night. He steps out and takes a few steps before he freezes on the spot. In the dim light from a dusty and broken lamp, he sees two figures a couple of meters ahead near the inns wall. His stomach drops as he realises who it is, and instinctively, like if he was still on the battlefield, he ducks for cover behind a couple of trashcans.  
Sneakily he sticks his head around the corner to keep an eye out for when the coast is clear. His eyes are involuntarily drawn to the scene before him. The big figure of Heavy is pressing the smaller Medic into the wall, towering over him almost intimidatingly, if it wasn't for his hands which are wandering all over the German. Medics coat and shirt are open and hanging from his shoulders, showing off his pale torso with a patch of dark hair. Heavys face is hidden in the crook of the doctors neck as his hands tease the other males nipples and roam his body. Medic has thrown his arms around the massive neck and seem to enjoy the bodily attention. His face shows a mix of pleasure and mischief. Sniper realises that even though Heavy seems to be the one leading the dance of touching, Medic clearly is the one dominating the interaction, because the drunk Heavy is more focused on giving pleasure to the doctor and get approval in return, than tending to his own needs. When Medic smiles to him, he hums happily and grinds his hips against him, apparently very turned on. Gently the doctor pushes at his shoulders, making the big man take a unsure step back so the German isn’t pinned against the wall anymore. As soon as he’s free, Medic gracefully sits down on his heels until his face is level with the russian mans belt. Sniper feels his face heat up as Medic sensually opens Heavys pants, tugging out his half hard penis. The size of the thing is massive and the gunman can’t help but wonder how big it gets when it’s fully hard. He slaps himself mentally. Since when did he start to think this way about another man? It must be the alcohol speaking..

He automatically refocuses on the intimate scenery before him. The Medic has worked Heavy into a fully hard state as Snipers mind was occupied, and the Russian man is now sporting an impressive erection. The doctor is kneeling before him and as Heavy looks at him adoringly, he sticks his tongue out and gingerly licks at the penishead. The big man lets out a deep groan which goes directly down to Snipers groin. Medic smirks and starts to lap at the massive cock, which is way too big to fit in the Germans mouth. He seems disappointed that he can’t deep throat the fleshy log, and makes up for it the best he can by licking vigorously along the length and sucking deeply at the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue. Heavys legs wobble and he puts a hand on the wall to support himself as the smaller man under him works his manhood effectively. Sniper feels his pants growing tighter and tighter and he shifts posture behind the trashcans, wanting desperately to just pull them off. He fights against the need all he can, not wanting to admit, even to himself, that the setting before him turns him on.

Heavy suddenly stops Medic with a hand on his head, giving him a meaningful and questioning look. Medic nods and stands up and before Sniper knows what is happening, he efficiently strips himself of his pants and underwear, standing half naked with the coat around him as a cape. Snipers eyes roam the harmonic form of the doctor feverishly, subconsciously licking his lips as he focuses on his crotch where his cock proudly stands in the air, shining. He notices the sweat glistening on Medics shoulders and chest, believing he can almost smell it from where he is hiding. He wants to let his tongue follow the sweat trail, taste the salty liquid, wanting to taste the doctor.  
He finally gives in to his lust and unzips his pants to reach in and grab his own erection, letting his thumb glide over the head before pulling it out of his underwear.  
When Heavy grabs the doctors hips and lifts him as if he was a feather, Sniper sucks in a breath, having an idea of what may come. The russian man places Medic against the wall and the German willingly spreads his long legs, wrapping them around the other mans back. Sniper temporarily forgets to breath as Heavy slowly, slowly presses his enormous dick inside Medics tight hole, without further preparation. Apparently, the doctor likes it that way as he moans wantonly when his hole gets almost impossibly expanded by the Russians cock. He arcs his back, his hands are scrabbling at the giants shoulders and his face is contorted in pleasure. Heavy kisses him gently and slowly starts to slide in and out of him, drawing mewling noises from the smaller man.

Sniper bites his lip as he strokes himself, suddenly jealous of Medic. Jealous of the glorious sensation he must be feeling in his bum. But at the same time he is jealous of Heavys ability to produce such reactions from the German. He can’t help but imagine himself in both positions. His hard dick throbs painfully by the mental images. He wants to be a part of their lovemaking, for once tired of always standing outside and watching things unfold on a distance. He might be a Sniper, but even as an independent professional, sometimes you also want a part of the action.  
He is curious of how long this arrangement between his two teammates has existed and consequently how often they have snuck out somewhere private to relieve each other of their needs. And if it is possible to sneak after them the next time. Just to make sure that no one attacks them as their attention is focused on more pleasurable things, of course.

The two men before him have found a pace both seem to like, though Medic sometimes seems to find the Heavy to kind and teases him by clenching his hole and licking his nipple. The Russian isn’t tempted and only smacks the Germans ass lightly as he resumes his thrusting in the same pace. He tries to wrap a hand around the Medics length to stroke him, but the doctor hisses and slaps his hand away, making Medics arousal twitch in denial and Sniper imagines himself pleasing the German with tongue and mouth as he gets pounded in the ass by the russian and he tugs even faster in his cock, almost unbearably aroused. He shifts position so he sits back on his bum, brushing off his hat and pushing his shades up, so he gets an even better vision of the two mating males, as he jerks himself off. His other hand alternates between teasing his own nipples and palming his balls, too engaged to feel any shame now.  
Shortly after the Russian man roars loudly and his hips jerk violently as he comes deep inside the doctor, who moans vocally with his head thrown back and arched back. Snipers bites the back of his hand to hold his own sounds back as his other hand works his shaft in an impossible speed, feeling his balls pulsate as he gets closer to his orgasm. Suddenly Medic lifts his head and looks directly at Sniper, his hair matted in sweat and hanging down his forehead. He winks to him flirtatiously, mimicking his move from earlier on the night. Then he mouths five words, which the Aussie deciphers easily.  
“Did you enjoy the show?”

Sniper is paralyzed, his dick still throbbing in his now motionless hand. He feels like a deer caught in the headlights. Medic lifts his eyebrows, daring him to do anything, then focuses back on the Russian man, who is slowly regaining his senses from his earlier bliss. He kisses him on his forehead and mutters some words, which Sniper has to concentrate to catch.  
“You go first, I’ll come in a moment, as alvays, so nobody notices, ja?”.  
Heavy nods tiredly, his broad chest expanding as he tries to catch his breath. Sniper feels something cold run down his back as the big man closes his pants and belt and smiles, drunk and lovingly to the German before he leaves. Medic then turns towards him, still unclothed and very much aroused. He struts over to Snipers hiding spot, his dick bouncing with every step.  
“Sniper, Sniper, Sniper.. Always vatching, never participating. Don’t you regret how you miss out on all the fun sometimes? Ach vell, now you have zhe chance of getting some fun of your own..”.  
A hot spark of lust ignites Snipers insides as Medic looks at him with a kinky look on his face, presenting his naked, glistening body, with semen running slowly down his thigh. Snipers mouth goes dry as his eyes follow the drop of whitish liquid, and he swallows audibly.  
“Vhat do you say? Vant to be zhe center of my attention tonight?”  
Sniper looks into his blue eyes, thousand thoughts running through his intoxicated brain. After a moment he nods, once.  
“Excellent..”

Without further ado, Medic closes the last distance between them, placing himself between Snipers knees and kisses him violently. The Aussies heart skips for a second, then beats twice as fast, and he feels how the doctors hand are occupied with removing his trousers. He willingly lifts his hips so he can tug them off of him. Their mouths disconnect and Medic looks at him with a wild glint in his eyes that wasn’t present in his interaction with Heavy. Sniper groans and tries to grind against him, his dick yearning for attention. Which Medic readily gives. He bows his head and swallows the length in one fast motion all the way down to the hilt, and Snipers hips jerk spasmodically as he howls out loud, the sensation overwhelming him. He throws his head back, as the skilled tongue works his length and laps at his flowing precome. Then his tongue trails a path all the way up his torso, up to his ear lobe, where he starts to nipple at the sensitive skin. The Aussie sees stars behind his eyelids as fingers stroke along his perineum and circle his puckered entrance. Shamelessly he lifts his hips, wanting something, anything, though not sure what, since he has never been with another man before. He feels Medic smile against the side of his neck before he bites down on his shoulder, and as Sniper is distracted by the pleasuring pain, he pushes a finger inside the Aussies rectum. Sniper gasps by the sensation, surprised by the stretching feeling, but not deterred. Medic starts to stretch him, a bit faster than Snipers anus would have liked, but the lanky man kinda likes the dull pain mixing with the fresh pain from the neckbite and pleasure from Medics mouth, which has once again returned to his cock. Too early in Snipers opinion he lets go of his dick with a ‘plop’, and shifts position, crawling up to nest his hips between Snipers lifted, quivering legs. The Aussie looks at him apprehensively, knowing now what will come and thinking back to the earlier vision of Heavy thrusting into Medic. Now it’s finally his turn.

Medic places his dick at his entrance and pushes in, all the way until he is fully sheathed. By then, Snipers is reduced to a shivering mess beneath him, scratching at the Germans sweaty shoulders and moaning out throatily. Medic gives him no time to adjust as he starts to pound him, hard. With no concern for Snipers virgin state, he sets a pace much faster and brutal than the one he shared with the Russian. The Australian male whimpers slightly beneath him, then cries out as Medic hits him spot on his prostate gland. The doctor grins and makes it his mission to produce more sounds like that, making sure to hit that particular spot every now and then. Sniper has by then long forgotten everything around them and can only think about their joined bodies and the amazing euphoria Medic gives to him. Soon after he comes violently, shooting powerful and warm loads onto both their stomachs. For a moment he is lost to the world and floats on a cloud of bliss. As he comes down, he feels that the German is still going strong, not slowed down one bit by Snipers orgasm as he is still pounding the Aussies hole punishingly. Sniper creases his brows as he feels how his orgasm has made him oversensitive and that he can’t bear the ruthless rutting much longer. He looks up at Medics face and can see that the German isn’t far from his peak either, as his eyes a glazed and his breath comes out in small, hot bursts. Tentatively Sniper leans forward, catching the Germans underlip between his teeth and bites down, hard. With a guttural grunt, Medic squeezes his eyes shut as he comes deep inside the Aussie, his hips slamming against the back of his thighs.

They lay together for a moment, catching their breath and letting the night air dry the sweat on their skin. Then Medic gets up on unsteady legs and begins to dress himself, without any words. Sniper stays on the ground, unmoving and watching the Germans motions, gradually beginning to think about what just happened and how fast it went. He’s almost sober as the physical work made him sweat out most of the alcohol and he can now understand what this means and what the consequences will be. Medic looks dispassionately down on him, as he prepares to go back to their drunken teammates inside, his clothes only a bit ruffled, his hair tamed a bit by his hands and his lip swollen where Sniper bit down. Sniper wonders if all of these events have been part of Medics scheme all along. Wondering if he was the one to suggest Heavy to follow him outside and get dirty, when he knew Sniper had to go past them to get inside, and feeling almost positive that is the truth. And if that is so, why? What is the doctors motives? But as Sniper thinks back and remembers how the German unsuccessfully tried to coax the Russian male into a more fierce breeding, he has an idea. The Medic has a violent side which the big gentle Russian can’t satisfy. An apparently, he singled out Sniper to be the one to quench that thirst, either because he could goad him easily or because he saw something wild in the sharpshooter as well. After his train of thoughts, Sniper is now left with one question; What now?

Medic seems to catch onto that thought as he snorts and looks at him cockily.  
“Can you go back to vho you vere before, Herr Sniper? Can you live vith only observing, now you’ve tried to be in the core of the battle? If not…. You know vhere to find me.” With that he laughs maliciously and walks away, leaving Sniper alone, half naked in the dust.

And the Aussie feels dirty as he contemplates the question, afraid what the answer might be as he feels how the German has altered something in the foundations of his very being. Already knowing now that it will be impossible to say no to the doctor, now his hibernating lust has been ignited, even when he knows fully and well that it’s been the doctors plan all along. He has tried his first high and now he needs another fix.


End file.
